Paisley Houndstooth
Paisley Houndstooth is best friends with Lexi. She is also on the cheer squad, even though she's clueless about almost every cheer. She is often confused about everything that's going on. However, she thinks different from Lexi, because she usually cares about people. She's a sweet-spirited and dim-witted girl, but cluelessly gets roped into Lexi's schemes. Both easily fooled and free with compliments, she is treated badly by Lexi despite them being "best friends." She broke up with her boyfriend Keith in ClairvoyANT after she accused Keith of 'attacking Angus' electronic scooter with his face'. She loves Badgers as shown in TransplANT. History In TransplANTed, when Chyna accidentally sits in Lexi's chair, Paisley tells her to get to the part where they eat the porridge, thinking she was telling the story "The Three Little Bears". Later, when Chyna and Olive are hiding, Lexi claims that Chyna is a show-off and Paisley says states that she thought Chyna had played well on the "tiny chin guitar", meaning the violin. At Lexi's party, Paisley is convinced that Fletcher is a magician because of his (failed) attempt to look older, so she immediately wants him to do a trick. When Fletcher attempts to explain that he is not a magician, she quickly states that magicians are attractive, leading to the A.N.T. to pretend doing magic. He tells her to clear all thoughts in her head for the trick which takes only a few seconds to further give the impression of Paisley's stupidity. Then Fletcher comically claims his magic isn't working so the two will have to make a physical connection, causing her to hug him tightly. When Fletcher crashes into the stereo, we are further reminded of Paisley's clueless nature, since still believing that Fletcher is a magician, she asks if the bunny in his hat is okay. When Chyna tries to save the party, Paisley further infuriates Lexi stating that Chyna played really well, just like when she played violin in music class. ImagesCA5AMXVE.jpg ImagesCA5GQS3W.jpg ImagesCA9HLX23.jpg ImagesCAYUJGX6.jpg In ParticipANTs, her and Lexi are cheering to get people to signup for the Cheerleading Squad. When Chyna and Olive try to sneak by, Lexi greets the two making it obvious she recognized them and Paisley remarks that Chyna should join the cheerleading squad since she has a great smile, being she had a happy drama mask on. At tryouts, Paisley mispronounces Chyna and Olives' names, and when they correct her, she assumes the names she mispronounced were entirely different people than Olive and Chyna and allows them to tryout since "Ca-hyna" or "A-live" didn't show. During Olive's super long cheer the dim-witted cheerleader is super confused, and later gets kicked in the face during Chyna's cheer. Later, Chyna apologizes, but Paisley responds saying she's fine. Paisley is excited because she believes her injured nose will allow her to finally get permission from her mother to get the nose job she had long awaited. In the episode StudANT Council, Paisley is with Lexi at the prom entrance. She also appeared with other cheerleaders when Lexi fired Angus out of a cannon. She said they should have done that outside. In Bad RomANTs, Paisley tried to help Lexi to get into the school newspaper. Paisley pretended to choke so that Lexi could pretend to say her. However, Paisley kept talking, making it impossible for her to really be talking. Moments later, Paisley actually began choking and was saved by Abigail Timmons. In the episode ManagemANT, Paisley teams up with Fletcher in Home Ec. in a competition. They lose by using eggs that hatch while they are cooking. In FraudulANT, she and Lexi audtion for a kid's birthday party. In CANTonese Style Cuisine, Paisley helps Lexi figure out why she has not been invited to a cheerleader's birthday party. In Slumber Party ANTics, Paisley was invited to Lexi's sleepover. In America Needs TalANT, she is Olive's partner for the game show "The Brainy Bunch". Episode Appearances *TransplANTed (First appearance) *ParticipANTs *StudANT Council *Bad RomANTs *ClairvoyANT *ManagemANT *PhilANThropy *FraudulANT *MutA.N.T. Farm *CANTonese Style Cuisine *Slumber Party ANTics *America Needs TalANT *SANTa's Little Helpers Trivia *She thinks magicians are "so hot." (TransplANT) *She is an expert at making Ballon-Animals. (FradulANT) *She is an animal lover, as she kissed a frog and thought it was cute. (FradulANT) *She is one of the only teens who are nice to the ANTs.